


You're Purrfect

by Potato_Chief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Jealous Keith, M/M, Smitten Keith, idkwhatimdoing, im bad at tagging, keith and lance live together, smitten Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Chief/pseuds/Potato_Chief
Summary: The only smol, and feisty thing Lance should be cuddling with is Keith, goddamnit.





	You're Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so....I'm not good at writing shit and this idea came to me while taking a shower so don't expect much.

" You're so cuteeeee, so fluffy i love youuu" 

Keith is sick of this, sick of hearing Lance being sweet and adorable with someone who isn't Keith. Sick of Lance looking at someone who ISN'T Keith with those beautiful ocean eyes of his. Keith is SICK of it. He's suffering, cold and alone. Huddled on the other side of the couch with only a blanket to keep him warm. His boyfriend is evil. 

Said evil boyfriend is currently peppering the head of an equally evil fiend with kisses. Keith feels left out , where's his kisses?! He doesn't voice his suffering out loud instead opting on keeping his face blank while not so subtly glaring at Lance.

Tonight is supposed to be THEIR movie night, so why is there an unwanted guest here? 

Keith heard a meow, a horrible sound Keith doesn't like at all (lies) . And all of sudden he felt a soft vibration, kind of like a rumble. He looked down and saw the being that brought upon his suffering, gazing up at him and purring. He heard Lance giggle and felt him move to get closer to Keith. Keith is having none of this, so he pulled his (Lance's) blanket over his head and turned his eyes back on the movie playing. Keith felt lips on his blanket covered head and felt the blanket getting pulled down. 

He sees Lance face softly smiling at him," Hey Keith, wanna cuddle?." 

Keith turns his head and scowls (pouts) ready to decline because you do not ignore me and then ask to cuddle but then he sees Lance's stupidly pretty face. Soft smile in place and looking incredibly adorable in stupid cute cat onesie. 

And Keith is a weak man, okay? That's the reason they have a cat in the first place because he is WEAK for this boy. 

Keith sighs and nods. He watches Lance's beautiful face light up and literally jump in his lap and put his long, lanky arms around Keith. Keith in turn wrapped the blanket around the both of them. 

The two heard a soft meow and sees Blue on the floor looking at them and had the audacity to look cute. Keith sighs and opens the blanket allowing Blue to jump into Lance lap. 

Halfway through the movie Keith fell asleep, slightly drooling on Lance's shoulder. Lance pressed a chaste kiss on Keith's lips and turns to a purring Blue, 

" He's perfect isn't he, Blue?"


End file.
